1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric plug, and particularly to a Leakage Current Detection Interrupter (LCDI) plug having detachable connect terminals.
2. Description of the Background Art
Electric wires are usually fixedly connected to the terminals of an electric plug, such as a leakage current detection interrupter plug, by soldering. However, a manufacturing process using soldering is inefficient and requires special soldering tools and skill. Once the power cord is connected to the terminals of the end block of the electric plug by solder, the power cord can no longer be detached from the end block of the electric plug. If either the power cord or the end block of the electric plug is damaged, the entire product, including the undamaged parts, will have to be discarded.
Therefore, it is desirable to produce an electric plug having quick detachable connect terminals whereby the power cord can be detachably connected to the end block of the electric plug such that the end block of the electric plug or the power cord can be manufactured separately. It is also desirable that the power cord and the end block of the electric plug can be replaced individually.